Ancient Rome
Ancient Rome is a civilization that lasted from 753 BC to AD 476. It is featured in the episode The Pax Romana. The Network of Roads The first paved Roman road dates from the 4th century BC. It is the famous Appian Way, which connects Rome to Capua, a city next to Naples. As the Republic then the Empire conquered the territories, and the neighboring countries, the Roman network of roads developed. At the peak of the empire, this network stretches over more than 93,000 miles (150,000 km). Italy is particularly well-endowed, but so are Gaul and Spain, Great Britain, the Balkans (including Greece), Asia Minor (or what is now Turkey), the Middle East, northern Egypt, and western North Africa. These roads are a strategic imperative because they are intended to move an army quickly in case of danger or conflict. These routes also have an economic interest: they favor the trade of wine, pottery, grains, etc. The Roman road is about 13 feet (4 meters) wide and three times more so in the outskirts of Rome, where carts and chariots crowd the streets. It favors the straight line and has bridges of wood or stone to overcome obstacles. In principle, the roadway is made of stone slabs, laid on a bed of cement and gravel. Milestones are about the same as signposts. The distances are expressed in miles (the Roman mile is about 1620 yards (1482 meters)). The Roman Triumph In Romatopia, to celebrate a victory, the victorious leader is accustomed to enter the city and march at the head of his troops. According to legend, Romulus, the founder of the city of Rome, was the first to organize such a ceremony. But he would have just walked on foot. Since the time of the Republic, the victor has ridden on an imposing chariot, pulled by four horses. In principle, some trumpet players march in front of the procession. Then, on foot, come the enemy leaders captured during the war. They can in turn be followed by animals brought back from the conquered territories, which have hitherto been unknown to Rome. Then comes the bulk of the Roman army. Finally, we see the general, dressed in a toga embroidered with gold. It seems that in the early days of Roman history, his body was painted bright red! This general holds a scepter, and his forehead is adorned with a laurel wreath, a symbol of victory. The march is closed by the officers of the Roman army. Once the parade is over, in pre-Christian times, the general goes to honor the god Jupiter in his main temple on Capitoline Hill. Later, the leader of the vanquished is taken to a prison to be put to death. The Colosseum: Truly Colossal! The Colosseum is the largest of all the amphitheaters built in the Roman Empire. Its construction was begun by the emperor Vespasian around AD 70 and completed under the reign of his son Titus, ten years later. Its official name is the Flavian Amphitheater, as these two emperors belonged to the Flavii family. But it is nicknamed the Colosseum because of the colossal statue of Nero, erected nearby and which was itself called the Colossus (this statue has long since disappeared). Seen from the outside, the Coliseum has four superimposed floors. Inside, they are served by a network of galleries and stairs that allows the crowd to enter and exit in no time at all. The formidable monument can accommodate about 60,000 spectators (in comparison, Bulldog Stadium in Fresno can accommodate a mere 43,000). They come to attend gladiatorial fights and hunts during which wild animals are released into the arena (elephants, hippopotami, lions, rhinoceros…). The Colosseum can also be partially flooded for naval battles. This is also where, some say, a number of Christians were martyred. The Colosseum in Rome ceased to be used as a show venue in the 5th century. The Gladiators Convicts, prisoners, or professionals, Roman gladiators are divided into several categories. Each of them is characterized by a type of armament. Two gladiators that remain the most famous are the murmillo and the retiarius. They are often confronted with each other. The murmillo owns a heavy and very protective piece of equipment. Indeed, he has a large shield that acts as a real portable wall, a sword, leather reinforcements on the legs and an arm, and an imposing helmet, equipped with a mesh that protects his face. But this helmet can also be a handicap. The retiarius, he can appear practically unarmed at first. Other than a belt and two pieces of leather that protect an arm and a shoulder, he only handles a trident, a dagger, and a net (“rete” in Latin which now gives the French word “rets” meaning “net”). But this net can be a formidable weapon if the retiarius, throwing it, succeeds in hanging on the helmet of the murmillo. The murmillo is then destabilized and falls. Thus, the retiarius only has to use his trident to carry a fatal blow to his opponent. Fire! Rome's Burning! In Rome, a very populous city, the older sections are fire hazards. The apartment buildings, which are up to seven stories high and can be more than 65 feet (20 meters) high, are tightly packed against each other. Most of them are made of wood (for beams, ceilings, and balconies). The inhabitants use braziers for cooking and for heating in the winter, and oil lamps for lighting. In addition, the streets are generally winding and narrow. Therefore, when fire takes hold, the task of the cohorts of charged vigilantes, besides the maintenance of the public order, to fight against the fires, has proven to be complicated. Especially since, in spite of the proximity of the Tiber (the river which crosses Rome), it is difficult for these men to carry the water to where it is necessary. The most famous of the fires of Rome took place under the reign of Nero, in AD 64. It is also possible that this emperor was responsible. Because he wanted to remodel the center of the capital and make room for his new palace, luxurious and immense, the Domus Aurea (or “The Golden House” in Latin). Be that as it may, Nero himself accused the Christians of this crime, and had them persecuted for it. The Baths: To Be Clean and In Shape The thermae originally appeared in Greece (their name comes from the Greek word thermos, which means heat). But this type of construction has been brought to its zenith by the Romans. Most cities in the Empire have them. The baths of Lutetia (the Roman name of Paris) have left important remains. Every day, Romans go to the Public Baths for bathing, getting a massage, and playing sports. There are pools of cold, warm, or hot water and a kind of steam room (to sweat). The baths are also a place of socialization (where people meet their friends) and culture (usually, each institution has a library and auditoriums). Separate rooms or different schedules allow women and men not to cross each other’s paths. Some wealthy private homes have their own baths. In Rome, the best-preserved baths are those of Caracalla, named after the emperor who built them at the beginning of the 3rd century AD. Luxurious, this establishment is very vast: its rooms and gardens, spread over 27 acres (11 hectares), can accommodate some 1500 people. Famous Romans *Julius Caesar *Brutus Category:Ancient Rome Category:Civilizations Category:Time Periods